


Kiss me Under the Mistletoe

by AutumnLily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnLily/pseuds/AutumnLily
Summary: Hermione arrives home after a work trip with news for Draco, however, their reunion takes precedence.One Shot for the moment. May add to it in future.





	

Hermione had been away for almost a week - although it felt like a lifetime. Draco had been called into work the afternoon she was due home, so instead of entering a warm home with an expectant partner she found an empty room with a hastily scrawled note, 

"MoM requires me, back in an hour, strawberries and all the yummy stuff in the fridge. I'll be back home with you very soon, Mione, I've missed you deeply."

Hermione walked to the fridge, nibbled on a single strawberry and thought about how best to use the time she had alone...

Just over an hour later she heard the gravel crunching under his car as he pulled up their driveway and parked outside their front door. He stepped out, tall, strong, lean, and handsome and her heart floated into her throat as he opened the door to greet her.

"Draco!" Hermione ran towards him, her dark brown-auburn hair like flames of passion floating around her face and shoulders. He opened his arms and inhaled deeply as she fell into his embrace. Draco looked down into her face and saw just how chocolate her eyes were, how the sparkle in them shone so brightly when she was looking up at him. 

She pressed her mouth against his lightly and then pulled back, her eyes two beautiful, bright question marks. He grinned and pulled her to him, arms enveloping her in his strength and love. All at once his responsibilities flew from his mind, his stress began to melt, his heart began to warm. Hermione was his safety; she was his comfort, she was his home. He loved her not just for the way that he saw her - as an angel - but for how her presence calmed his demons. He brought his hands down to rest gently on her hips, full and shapely, and he felt his pulse quicken as she moaned into his mouth.

Hermione, smelling of lemons, musk and lavender, who had never kissed him like this before, who had been away for four days and was returning to him like the sunrise greeting the earth in the morning, full, strong, warm, loving, nurturing, transformative, full of light and promise. Never had her lips been so ferocious, her hands so, well, everywhere, never before had she pressed her chest against him, sliding her body up and down his own with such raw need and vigour. He reached down and grabbed the hem of her robe, he pulled it over her head and caressed her bare shoulder blades, fingers barely touching her breasts, trailing electricity across her skin. He traced his fingertips from one freckle to another, not just seeing beauty spots, but seeing his entire universe imprinted on the woman he had an insatiable lust for.

Hermione reached behind her back and unclipped her bra strap. Draco gasped as she slipped it down her arms revealing two perfectly rounded cream coloured breasts. Her nipples were unripened strawberry pink, blushing under his unencumbered gaze, stiff, upright and covered in goose bumps. She slid her hands down her sides and hooked her fingers in her panties, moving them towards the floor slowly. Draco's heart was pumping hard in his chest as she watched his face, his smirk widening as his eyes swept her from head to toe. Hermione stepped out of her panties and stood in front of him, bare and beautiful. He had fantasised about this moment many times over while she had been away, and now that it was here he was uncertain where to begin. 

She reached one hand towards him and beckoned. Draco moved forwards, his breathing shallow and his head light-headed as she turned and directed him towards the bathroom. Hermione stepped lightly into the spa, goose bumps lightly dusting her skin as she immersed herself in the water and rose oil.

Draco quickly undressed and slid in with her. He pulled her towards him and finally remembered what it was like to touch Hermione's naked, wet, warm skin. She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling a scar map of his history of his violent past interactions; she accepted all parts of him, each scar simply a reminder that he is his person, a person who willingly chooses to give himself to her daily and nightly. He leant in and began kissing her, this time more urgently. Hermione moaned and pressed her breasts against him. She took his hand and guided it down her torso to her sacred opening, and Draco gasped.

He was her Draco, and as such he was predominantly in the dominant position, he had the power, the authority, he called the shots... however he adored it when she took charge, surprising him like this with a bathroom full of candles, scents beyond belief with a cornucopia of floral, fruity and musky concoctions wafting towards him from the smoking incense tray, plates of fresh fruit on the side of the tub, bowls of strawberries and cream, melted chocolate, ginger beer and champagne. 

Draco circled her opening before gently sliding his middle finger inside her, almost shaking with anticipation.

"Mmmm, Draco," Hermione moaned into his neck. "I've missed your touch." She pushed herself down onto his finger, and he felt her tightening as he moved it up and down.

"Oh, Draco, I love you."

"I love you, too, Hermione." He continued moving his finger in and out of her, and she moaned and gasped against him, her wet breasts rubbing against his bare skin with each movement. He took her earlobe into his mouth and nipped it, sucked on it, before kissing down her neck and shoulder blades. Hermione's back arched, her breasts moving forwards right into his face. He took her left breast into his mouth and began rotating his tongue in circles around her nipples. 

"Hermione, touch me."

Hermione's fingers were suddenly around his thickness, firm but gentle, and, after so long without her, the most sensual thing he had ever experienced.

"I need you now, Draco, we've waited so long already."

Hermione moved up and towards him, opening her legs as she squatted onto his lap. Hermione hovered above his legs, looking into her Draco's eyes as she felt the love she had for him coursing through her. He placed his hands on her hips, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Hermione reached up and gently stroked his beard. She looked into his eyes, her smile growing as she took in every freckle, wrinkle, hair, colour, shadow, flicker of emotion upon his face.

"You may not always be close to me, Draco, but you will always be with me in my heart."

Leaning down, Hermione opened her lips slightly and pressed them against Draco's forehead as her right hand cupped his cheek.  
Draco's hand began to slowly guide Hermione down onto his hardness, her fingernails pressing into the skin on his shoulders as she felt the first magical flash of sexual pain and pleasure. Draco felt he had never known happiness until now, and he began to move his hips into Hermione, his heart opening, his mind clear, his body willing and able.

As Hermione began to move up and down on top of Draco, he started to thrust deeply, moaning into her neck, one hand guiding her hips, the other in her hair. He ran his lips across her clavicle and grazed his teeth down her chest to her breasts. Gently he allowed his teeth to tease her nipple before widening his jaws and taking her into his mouth. Draco ran his warm, wet tongue in circles around her areola, coming so very closely to the point of climax that he had to grasp her tightly, frozen against him, her legs still wound around his hips, arms around his neck, nails stuck into his skin as droplets of blood burst forth and dripped into the water. Hermione shuddered against his chest, the movement passing quickly through her body, all the way up and down, and Draco could feel it vibrating his member gently as he began to slowly press into her once more.

"Oh Draco!" Hermione's breath was coming hard and fast, shallow in her chest and warm on his neck. Draco put his arms under hers and up so his hands were on her shoulders. He began pushing her down quickly, then up slowly, repeating the movements with Hermione moaning all the while.

Hermione pulled herself away, extremely slowly, and stood up. Draco watched her as she rose; his eyes grazing every inch of her alabaster skin. She stepped out of the spa and walked across the tiles to the towel spread upon the floor. One small hand beckoned him forward, and Draco got up and walked across to the place Hermione was kneeling. Hands spread, legs together, hair falling across her face. She wiggled her hips slightly and giggled as Draco ran his hands over her behind.

"You have no idea how badly I want to be inside you again, Hermione." Draco spoke softly, his fingers trailing magic across her cheeks, "To have you here, naked, needing me. It is more than I ever dreamt of." He placed his pulsing, throbbing and dripping cock against her silky opening, running it up and down her vertical smile.

"But not quite yet. Come back to the bath, let me wash you, let me dry you, let me take you properly."

"Do it, Draco, take me, please, clean me after, after all, you're only going to make me all messy again..." As she spoke she pushed back towards him, and Draco's enormous magic wand sank into her depths creating a magical connection between the two which he did not wish to sever.

"Oh yes, deeper, Draco!" Hermione was bucking wildly against him, Draco could feel every muscle inside her tightening around him, and he thrust over and over, feeling her spasms becoming more frequent. Draco pushing forwards and Hermione pushing back; their bodies meeting together in a spectacular explosion of beautiful nerve endings coming to life. He brought a finger up to his mouth, sucked it and covered it in his saliva before sliding it down her lower back coming to rest on her puckering star. 

He spat to add more lubrication and then positioned his finger perfectly so that the next backwards buck Hermione pushed downwards inserted the tip of his finger easily into her backside. She moaned and hissed, this hole was the epitome of pleasure and pain for her. He slid his finger back out, spat on her hole again and thrust his finger deep inside, holding her in position with his other hand while he fucked her firmly. He moved his finger gently, and then pulled back and exited both holes.

Hermione turned, questioningly, towards him, her breath short, shallow and harsh. He smiled. He took the head of his cock, soaking with her hormonal juices, and rubbed it between her cheeks. He pushed the tip in and then rocked gently as she wiggled underneath him. He pushed in further and she gasped, he felt her hand move down to touch her pleasure button, felt her begin to circle herself with her fingers. He knew that she was touching herself in the hopes of the pleasure over riding the pain of her ass being full, of his long, hard and pulsating dick moving in and out like a slippery eel between tight rocks. 

He fucked her ass gently, holding her hips, grunting as he fought the urge to thrust in all the way. Hermione was alternating between pained grunts and pleasured moans, and he wanted to fuck her harder than her ass would allow. He pulled back, pulled out, and then held his dick for a moment, stroking himself while he leaned back on his heels and watched her touch herself from behind, her legs spread wide so he could see her dripping hole, her soft lips, her manic fingers.

Sweat ran down Draco's forehead and landed on Hermione's back as he moved forward, he repositioned his cock at her entrance, he held her hair in his fist and pulled her entirely onto his length as he began thrusting ferociously. She rocked onto him, then forwards pulling herself almost all the way off of him. He reached forwards and curled her tendrils around his fingers, clasping them in his palm as he pulled her hips down with his other hand, preventing her from turning it into a shallow fuck - he needed to feel every inch of her insides enveloping him as he pounded away. He held her tight, and felt her spasms all around him again, her insides clutching onto him as if she would die were he to remove himself.

He leaned over her, releasing her hair, one hand still on her hips, the other coming around to hold her neck gently, pressing on the sides for a few seconds at a time then releasing. He continued the pattern knowing how intense breath play made her orgasms. She began writhing and he had to release her throat and grab hold with both hands as her hips began bouncing upon him. 

"Oh yes, Draco, yes, take me, I'm yours, all yours, my body, mind and soul are yours, my everything is yours...Please, make me happy, please use my body to make yourself happy, do whatever you want to me..." Her cries brought him to the edge and he felt her reach her golden climax just as he exploded inside her, groaning and gasping her name as he did so.

"Oh, yes, Hermione, right…there..."

Hermione shuddered under him as her breath escaped her, he held her as waves of ecstasy rolled over her body, leaving a euphoric mess where Hermione knelt. He felt himself spurting forth his seed, his own breath shortening as he struggled to stay upright, pumping into her twice more to achieve maximum pleasure.

They collapsed together, onto the towel, shuddering, their breath fast and shallow, their hands meeting between their bodies to grasp the other tightly.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco looked into her eyes as he said it. "You are everything I am working for, you are what I think of when I need motivation, your presence and love keep me going."

"Oh, Draco, I love you too. You're the only one who knows me inside and out, the only one who accepts all facets of me... I crave you, I think about you constantly, I just want to make you happy and I feel so elated when I see you smile." She buried her head under his arm, his weight on top of her making her feel secure and loved.

"Come on, Hermione, back in the bath. It'll need a top up because I'm going to spend a long time cleansing you from head to toe." He stood, slowly, the room spinning regardless. He held out his hand to her and she took it as he helped her rise. He led her back to the edge of the bath and held her hands as she stepped over the edge into the water. He turned the taps on and concentrated on creating the perfect temperature before sinking in with her, remembering to turn the hot off first and let the cool drip out to prevent any burns from the hot metal tap or random droplets from the faucet.

He leaned his back against the wall, stretched up and rotated his neck. He opened his arms wide and beckoned her towards him. She crawled onto his lap, turned and slid down so that she was laying upon his chest facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around her, and simply held her. They stayed in this embrace chatting, giggling, she splashing him every so often and he pretending to scoff and scorn her actions.

After a while Hermione sat up and took a sip from a champagne flute. She made a face, it had gone warm sitting there for so long, and he couldn't help but smile as she spat it back into the glass. 

"Stay where you are, and turn around, Hermione." She did as she was told, and listened as he unclipped the lid from the shampoo bottle, lathered his hands and then splashed his way through the water towards her waiting body. His hands moved through her hair firmly, smoothly, he rubbed her scalp and massaged her ends, and then rinsed her off under the tap. He poured some conditioner onto his palm and repeated the pattern twice, knowing how her ends become dry if not tended to thoroughly.

He knew her body up and down, understood her patterns and desires, he tried his best to cater to her needs, and to share his own, so that the bond they had forged over a year ago could continue growing in strength rather than diminishing with the passing days.   
He rinsed her hair, running his fingers lightly through the wet tendrils, admiring its length and strength under his rough hands. He moved it to the side, exposing her neck, and leaned forwards towards her shoulders. He kissed her shoulder blade softly, running his fingers across the back of her neck as he did so. He began trailing gentle kisses across her shoulder, neck, across her ear, down her cheek and then tilted her head with his hands so she was half facing him. He looked into her eyes and she looked down, shy, even after all this time he was amazed he still had the ability to create a vulnerability within her, a softness and fragility that never got old, which was pure and innocent and tender. 

He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, raising her face towards his own. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Draco." He kissed her lips and she relaxed upon him again as his arms encircled her body creating her safe space, cementing their sanctuary. 

They rose together and walked from the bathroom towards the lounge leaving a trail of droplets as they rubbed their bodies with fluffy towels. Hermione hadn’t seen the rest of the house when she’d come home, she had simply seen the note and set up the bathroom. Draco took her hand and led her towards his study, throwing the towels on the dining table as they passed through. Naked they entered his study and Hermione gasped as she felt the warmth from the fireplace and took in the spectacular vision of tinsel, fairy lights, a wreath decorated with berries and small magical birds all chirping away. Magical snow covered Draco’s desk, his leather lounge and the Persian rug he was so proud of. In the corner stood an enormous tree, easily ten feet high adored with sparkles and lights, baubles and candy. Hermione scrunched her face up in confusion and moved towards the tree, it seemed as if it were made of…

“Books, Draco? Truly!” Hermione was delighted! 

He came up behind her and drew her towards the fireplace. The snow outside was hitting the window and the sound and sight of it was making him shiver.

“Come closer, my lover, let me look at you, it has been too long.”

“It has been less than a week, Draco,”

“Hush, Hermione, a week, a day, an hour, without you by my side it is all the same – an eternity.” He buried his face in her shoulder and she realised this was the right minute to tell him the secret she had come home with.

“Draco, look at me,”

He tilted his head and she looked upwards noticing mistletoe above their heads.

“I’m pregnant, Draco. We’re going to have a baby.”

Draco’s face lit up and his smile was infectious. Hermione beamed at him and he fell to his knees to begin caressing her belly.

“A baby. A mini Malfoy!”

“A Granger-Malfoy, you mean, Draco!”

“Why not Malfoy-Granger?”

“You know I prefer things in alphabetical order!”

“Lucky I love you, G for Granger!”

He smirked up at her and rose to his full height. The mistletoe danced above their heads, the blizzard outside was intensifying and they were snug and warm and in love.

“Kiss me under the Mistletoe, Draco!”

“I want my first Christmas kiss to be for my one true love.”

She looked at him expectantly and leaned in closing her eyes and then felt nothing but air. She opened her eyes and saw he had once more sunk to his knees. He kissed her belly, all over, he murmured to it and stroked it and told it he loved it. Hermione watched him thinking to herself she was falling in love with Draco all over again. 

He finally rose and took her in his arms. “You are my true love, Hermione, and you are all the more beautiful for gifting me with a child. What a Christmas surprise!” Draco leaned in and finally kissed Hermione under the mistletoe.


End file.
